Eloise Gardener
"Eloise Gardener" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one-hundredth and fourtieth episode of the series overall. It aired on November 17, 2017. It was written by David H. Goodman & Brigitte Hales and directed by Alex Kalymnios. This episode was immediately followed by "Pretty in Blue". In pursuit of revenge, Hook seeks a dark and powerful magic, but an encounter with Rapunzel could alter his fate forever. Meanwhile, in Hyperion Heights, Ivy's plot to take down Victoria intensifies and has unexpected consequences for Jacinda and Lucy. Rogers enlists Henry and Tilly's help in his ongoing quest to find the missing Eloise Gardner, but what he discovers isn't what meets the eye. Plot Opening sequence The Witch's secret garden and a magic stone is featured in the background. In the Characters' Past , disguised as Rapunzel, seduces Hook.]] In the Wish Realm, shortly after Snow White and Prince Charming have stopped the Evil Queen from casting her curse, Hook agrees to procure magic for her from a tower in the Magical Forest, which is guarded by an evil witch. When he arrives at the witch's tower, he finds Rapunzel instead. She instructs him to retrieve a golden flower from the witch's garden. When he returns with it to help her, they spend a night together. The next morning, it is revealed that Rapunzel is actually the witch named Gothel and their night together produced a baby with the help of the magic flower to speed up the process, Gothel leaves her behind so she can escape the tower. Hook then gives the Jolly Roger to Smee and decides to stay with his daughter, who is unable to leave due to the tower's spell. He names her Alice after his mother. In Seattle and Henry question Tilly.]] In the present day, Rogers is on a mad and relentless hunt for the missing Eloise Gardener. Henry and Tilly decided to help Rogers find her. Around the same time, Victoria is looking a camera as she suspects that someone else is visiting the Witch, and learns that Ivy is the one, but Weaver interrupted Victoria to inform her about Eloise and Rogers' search for her, and she warned Weaver to put a end to it or else she'll do it and even threatened Weaver as well. Tilly is deceiving Rogers by giving him false information provided by Weaver that Eloise had died in a effort to throw him off the case. Weaver warns Rogers that Eloise isn't the person he thinks she is. When Rogers finds Gothel, he mistakenly believes that she is Eloise and frees her from Victoria, who gets locked up for kidnapping. After Victoria is arrested, she discovered that Drizella is awake and tells her she has no idea what she has released into this world. In between the events, Roni tries to put some distance between Henry and Jacinda, who are working together on the food truck. Heeding Drizella's warning to keep them apart, Regina offers Jacinda a job as a way to keep a eye on her, as well as keeping Child Protective Services from looking in on her in regards to having a boyfriend, which could improve her chances. Later that evening, Henry visits Roni to thank her for giving Jacinda a job, but a planned date between him and Jacinda is put on hold as Jacinda has agreed to take a second shift. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook/Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Gabrielle Anwar as Victoria Belfrey *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Emma Booth as the Witch *Meegan Warner as Rapunzel *Christopher Gauthier as William Smee *Adelaide Kane as Ivy Belfrey *Rose Reynolds as Tilly Co-Starring *Nneka Croal as Social Worker *Sandy Robson as Perp Trivia * The Wish Realm appears to connected to the Magical Forest. * In this alternate version of reality, Hook never finds True Love, but DOES still abandon his revenge. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Photography - Rapunzel and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Photography - Rapunzel 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Photography - Rapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Tower.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel and Hook 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gnome.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Golden Flower.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Hook and Fake Rapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel with Baby.jpg 707ThanRevenge.png Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Hook and Baby.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Rogers Questioning.jpg Once Upon A Time-7x07-Eloise Gardener-Wear Her Down.png Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Rogers and Ivy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Jacinda Lucy.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes